Unexpected Recruit
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: One-Shot. A Explorers of Sky based story showing the REAL reason why Darkrai joined the team. Includes Darkrai/Latias and slight Hero/Partner.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Darkrai. Though my Darkrai does own at Pokemon.**

Hi, this is just based of an idea I had the other day while playing Explorers of Sky.

It's the first of a few Darkrai/Latias (My two favorite Legendaries) fanfics I plan to write. I'm going to try and write one for all three of Dungeon verse, Game verse and Anime verse.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Legendary Prince of Nightmares known as Darkrai opened his eyes only to see a void of nothingness surrounding him.<p>

"Where... am... I" Darkrai said to himself weakly as he fell through the void.

As Darkrai pondered this to himself a more pressing and startling revelation came to him

"Who... am... I..." Darkrai racked his brain for an answer but none came to him

Soon from lack of strength Darkrai, fell again into unconsciousness

* * *

><p>The legendary eon dragoness Latias was at the moment not a happy Pokémon, after spending months trying to leave that horribly named dungeon (She swore that if she ever met the person who called that place "Happy Outlook" she would introduce him to her Mist Ball), she raced out of their only to get trapped within another dungeon with even more powerful Pokémon within half an hour. After spending hours searching around she got seemingly lost in the maze which was the dungeons 10th floor.<p>

"Can my luck get any worse, I'm sure Latios doesn't have to deal with this kind of thing." She said to herself with a small frown.

* * *

><p>Deeper in Spacial Rift Latios tried to sneak quietly through a room filled with powerful sleeping Pokémon when he suddenly sneezed.<p>

Suddenly multiple feral eyes were staring at him.

"Damn it" Latios screamed as the Pokémon attacked

* * *

><p>Darkrai awoke to see himself inside a rocky place with deep chasms in the floor.<p>

"Where am I now" he thought to himself

As he wondered around the corridors of his new home, he found himself inside a large room with a few sleeping Pokémon, as he entered the room the Pokémon suddenly cringed in their sleep.

"Am I... causing this" Darkrai wondered out loud

* * *

><p>It was official; Latias HATED getting lost in dungeons. After dealing with yet another Toxicroak that thought it was a good idea to try and attack her, she had finally found the stairs, only for the dungeon to change shape right as she was about to reach them... for the fourth time.<p>

"DAMN YOU PALKIA" Latias yelled, cursing the god of space for creating them

* * *

><p>At the top of Spatial Rift Palkia sneezed. Although it was a little known fact, every time Palkia sneezed a special distortion occurred creating yet another Mystery Dungeon.<p>

"SOMEONE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT ME" Palkia said to himself as quietly as someone who yells all the time could

* * *

><p>Darkrai was rather confused with his new home, all the other Pokémon seemed to be in pain whenever he approached and they all seemed to attack him without any warning. There was also that weird thing how he climbed those stairs and when he arrived at the top, the stairs he just climbed disappeared.<p>

"How Strange" The Prince of Nightmares mused to himself

* * *

><p>One Month of Pointless Dungeon exploring later<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Grov, let's get going" The partner Pokémon of the leader of Team Destiny yelled to her slow moving partner.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be their soon Pixy,"

Prepared to set out two Pokémon stood outside of Spinda's cafe. However this was no ordinary Pokémon Exploration team, as anyone who lived in treasure town could tell you. These two Pokémon were the founding members of the legendary team Destiny, an exploration team famed with saving the world twice and putting an end to the schemes of the evil Darkrai.

To the right of the pair stood the Ninetales known as Pixy. Her adventure against Darkrai complete, the formerly cowardly Vulpix had evolved into a majestic Ninetales stunning all in Treasure town with her grace (In particular her partner Grov)

To the left stood the legendary formally human leader of team Destiny, Grov. Once a Treecko, the human had evolved at luminous spring into a Grovyle after his adventures were complete. After the initial shock had faded the Grovyle had declined evolving once again choosing to stay in the form of his old friend and changing his name as well, as a way of honouring his friends (apparent) sacrifice.

"Where are we going today," Grov asked his partner

"Oh, A Magikarp, is waiting deep in Spacial Rift and wants us to bring him a Pecha berry," Pixy responded happily eager to go out and do her job.

"So let me see if I get this right, A Magikarp, has somehow managed to get into Palkia's domain, which is floating hundreds of meters in the sky, with no water, and refuses to leave until we bring him a Pecha berry."

"Yep,"

"Great" Grov said to himself sarcastically, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>After arriving quickly arriving at Spatial Rift (They somehow managed to traverse half the Pokémon world in under ten seconds, fortunately the laws of physics don't apply to Pokémon), the pair of Pokémon got to work right away. Team Destiny rapidly climbed the floors of the dungeon though by the tenth floor Grov was rather tired.<p>

"Jeez Pixy, what's in this bag" The Grovyle asked his partner.

"Oh you know the usual stuff, a few reviver seeds, some Oran berries, that pretty looking bow, some Max Ethers and that useless heavy golden slab with the weird looking writing on it."

"Okay... wait why do we need the slab again."

"I don't know, I guess we just forgot to take it out of the bag, again"

Grov just mumbled to himself

"Grov, stop grumbling it could be worse,"

"How"

"Well, a legendary Pokémon could be trying to kill us right now"

"True"

* * *

><p>As she saw the two exploration team members wandering around in the dungeon Latias let out a sigh of relief, maybe they would help her get out of here, then she could get back to doing her Arceus given task as a legendary, (As far as she could gather it was to go around pulling pranks on people and eating chocolate), however her calm smile faded as the Grovyle tripped over and the contents of his bag spilled out.<p>

"Damn it," The Grovyle yelled as he quickly placed all the contents back into his bag

It wasn't the Grovyle's yelling that grabbed the legendary dragonesses' attention though; it was the slab that had fallen out of the Grovyle's bag. She couldn't believe it, that slab, it was, so SHINY. Although it was a little known fact, every Legendary Pokémon had a weakness for Shiny objects (Though this fact wasn't known by the general populace, can you imagine how easy it would be to defeat a legendary if everyone knew about their weakness to shiny objects. It was this weakness that allowed Darkrai to wreck the Temporal Tower without Dialga tearing him into tiny pieces after all)

Suddenly all thoughts of escape left Latias's mind and only one thought remained, letting out a cry she shouted, "GIVE ME THE SHINY"

* * *

><p>Hearing the cry Grov and Pixy turned around, to see the Shiny obsessed Legendary Pokémon charging at them, preparing to fire a mist ball.<p>

Pixy considerably paled upon seeing her, "Crap, Grov run, its Latias."

"Who?"

"Latias, you remember from that book Chatot made us read about the Legendary Pokémon after the Darkrai incident"

That's right after the events that occurred at the Dark Crater, Chatot made all members of Wigglytuff's guild read the classic Pokémon children's book, '_Legendary Pokémon: Who and What are they and how many times they can kill you before you hit the ground". _While many Pokémon in Treasure town commended Chatot on his decision to prevent future problems with the Legendary Pokémon, some questioned the wisdom of doing this AFTER multiple Legendary Pokémon had already tried to kill them, though Chatot just laughed it off. Really, Chatot's sense of self superiority was a constant source of amusement for everyone who lived in treasure town. After all who else would tell off Dialga, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Cresselia, all at the same time, for trying to take a vacation? (As you can probably expect, that incident didn't end well for the poor Chatot. Get well soon Buddy)

Due to that small conversation, Latias was now right next to them charging up a psychic attack.

"Well," Grov began, "here we go again"

* * *

><p>One fairly Standard Dungeon battle later<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh" Latias said breaking out of her daze when that last leaf blade attack had hit her. "What am I doing here, what's going on?"<p>

It was then she noticed Grov and Pixy standing right next to her.

"Huh, who are you, were you the ones that attacked me?"

"Well, yeah," Grov began, but you attacked us first

"I did? Oh yeah I remember now, I was going to ask you for help getting out of here, and then you dropped that Shiny thing and I wanted it."

"Wait so the only reason you attacked us is because you wanted the Secret Slab we had?"

"Yep," Latias replied happily, "Hey, can I join your exploration team."

"Sure, but how did you know we were an exploration team."

"Thats a good question"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the group of three were attacked by a wild Chatot, which the group quickly dispatched.<p>

Angrily Latias called out, "Stupid Chatot's"

* * *

><p>Miles away in the Treasure Town Hospital (Suprisinly run by a Slowking) Chatot sneezed. Unfortunately for him Mesprit, who was feeling bad about putting him in Hospital and had just brought him some get well soon flowers, was right next to him at the time so he sneezed all over her face.<p>

Chatot paled in fear as the very emotional Legendary started to advance on him, her eyes turning a light blue as she prepared a Psychic attack.

* * *

><p>For the trio, the journey through the next couple of floors of the rift weren't so bad, however things started to get hectic again once they reached the 14th floor.<p>

* * *

><p>The previous month had been a rough one for Darkrai, though during the month the prince of Nightmares had figured a few things out, For starters he had figured out that he had the power to control the nightmares of other Pokémon and that any Pokémon that was asleep around him always had horrific nightmares. He had also learnt that his name was Darkrai and that his was the only member of his species. He had also figured out that he was known as the Prince of Nightmares (He had actually figured this out BEFORE the nightmare causing thing, which led to a hilarious few days). He also learnt that he had the power to walk through wall's and float over chasms and that every other Pokémon here wanted to kill him (He assumed it was because of the nightmare thing).<p>

* * *

><p>Ariving on the Dungeons 14th floor, Grov, Pixy and Latias started to look around to see if the stairs were nearby. However before they could see much multiple Pokémon appeared in the room around them.<p>

"Monster House, dammit"

* * *

><p>Off in the distance Darkrai raised a non-existant eyebrow upon hearing a commotion going on far from the wall he was currently standing in.<p>

"What are those idiots yammering about now?"

* * *

><p>Back at the fight with the wild Pokémon inside the monster house, things were going well for Team Destiny, at least they were until Latias floated forward to confront another enemy and accidently stepped on a Warp Trap.<p>

"LATIAS" Her teammates called out in shock.

* * *

><p>Whan Latias reappeared she was standing in front of a wild Dusknoir<p>

"Uh-oh"

* * *

><p>Darkrai was wandering throughout the floor when he came across a peculiar sight; a Dusknoir was advancing towards a Pokémon he did not know. Darkrai started to head towards them curiously.<p>

* * *

><p>Latias was worried, she was facing a ghost Pokémon and she was already weakened from the monster house.<p>

"SOMEBODY HELP"

* * *

><p>"SOMEBODY HELP"<p>

Darkrai froze upon hearing Latias's voice and then sighed before deciding to help her. He quickly charged up a shadow ball in his left hand and sent it flying towards the Dusknoir.

As the Dusknoir was about to grab Latias, he suddenly fell to the ground in pain. Looking past the fainted Dusknoir's body Latias saw a Dark type Pokémon she had never seen before.

"Were... were you the one who saved me?"

The mysterious Pokémon just let out a Hmph before turning to walk away.

As he walked away Latias got over her shock and started to follow after him.

"Hey, wait for me"

* * *

><p>Latias ran a bit to catch up to him<p>

"Hi, I'm Latias, who are you?"

"Darkrai" The Pokemon responded without stopping

"Darkrai, what a weird name, but it fits I guess. Why did you save me?"

"I was bored and I don't like Dusknoirs, they remind me of failure and betrayal." Darkrai muttered

* * *

><p>In the now unfrozen future, Dusknoir who was helping repair the future Treasure Town sneezed causing the building he was about to finish repairing to collapse.<p>

"Not again" Dusknoir grumbled complaining about the latest in his long line of failures.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I thought you wanted to save me because you were a hero or something"<p>

Darkrai suddenly turned to face her

"Do, I look like a hero to you" Darkrai said disgust in his voice at the word

"Yep" Latias continued happily, "I guess I'm just special then"

"If it wasn't for the fact I was bored I wouldn't have saved you at all, those Dusknoirs provide no challenge."

"If you want a challenge, why don't you join Team Destiny, we could use someone like you with us"

"Team Destiny, what's that?"

"It's an exploration team"

"A what?"

"You don't know what an exploration team is, you don't get out much do you? An exploration team is a group of Pokémon that go explore places and have adventures and stuff."

"Okay then. My answer is no."

"Please" Latias said pulling her out her infamous unavoidable Puppy dog eyes attack

"No"

"But why not" Latias cried out, still in shock that her unstoppable attack had failed

"I work alone"

"Why"

"My powers cause nightmares; It is fate for me to be alone."

"How can you say that, you've got to have had some companions before"

'I was and always will be alone," Darkrai repeated, "And I do not remember a time when it was any different"

"How long do you remember?" Latias asked sarcastically

"About a month."

"But why, you've got to be over a month old, you sound like you're older than me even"

"I didn't say I wasn't older than a month, I said that's all I remember" Darkrai snapped at her

"What about your friends, haven't they tried to help you remember?"

"What friends, that Dusknoir I battled earlier" Darkrai said sarcastically

"That's so sad."

"That's life."

"I'll be your friend," Latias suddenly said

"What" Darkrai said shocked at Latias's outburst

"I said I'll be your friend, Darkrai"

"I know, but why" Darkrai said softly

"Well you saved me of course, plus you're nice and funny and kinda cute too"

Suddenly Darkrai flashed red

"Did you just... say I was cute" he stuttered approaching her

Now it was Latias's turn too blush.

"I didn't say that out loud did I?" she stuttered

The look on Darkrai's face told her that she did.

"Well um you see, you are kind of um brave and..." Latias was unable to continue as Darkrai softly kissed her

"Darkrai"

"Yes"

"Please come with me, join team Destiny, I don't, I don't want to leave without you"

"Yes, I'll go with you"

* * *

><p>A while later Latias found her two companions who had just finished with the last of the wild Pokémon.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm back and I found a new member for the team"

Grov and Pixy turned around happy to see that Latias was safe, before their expressions turned to shock at who was with her.

"DARKRAI!"

* * *

><p>Well hoped you enjoyed the fic. I might write a sequal to it mentioning the events that occur straight after this, (The Magikarp mission, recruiting Latios and Palkia) and what happens when Darkrai regains his memories.<p>

For the record I know that Chatot don't appear that far deep in Spacial Rift, but I had the idea for the Chatot hospital scene and I wanted to try it.

Also here's the move discription for the Puppy Dog eyes attack: Power: _ Accuracy: _ Description: Causes Infactuation regardless of gender. It never mises.

Also here's the wondermail code for US Explorers of Sky for the mission described in this story:

#9P9& 3QJ+5F0 36P4X  
>8KH4W =2P6F&amp;7 P59&amp;C<p>

Please review or Latias will cry. And Darkrai will get VERY angry.


End file.
